In One Minute
by AnimeFreek101
Summary: There's only one hour left before the New Year and the ham-hams are all celebrating! Bijou's the only one not sure of what she wants, and she spends the night trying to figure it out. RR!


**Author's Note: **Happy New Years Everyone! XD Lol, well...New Year's Eve, same diff. Still, lol. This is a one shot New Year's romance fic. I wrote it well...in one day,and um...yeah, lol. New Years Resolutions! Wheee! Okay, I'm high. Anywho, on with the fic! Enjoy! : D

Disclaimer: Sorry to break it to ya, but I don't own Hamtaro. I also don't own any of the songs.

_**In One Minute**_

The happy group of hamsters, known as ham-hams had all gathered together in a small underground clubhouse. It was New Year's Eve and they were all together to celebrate this wonderful year's end and the beginning of another new, and exciting year.

-10: 57 p.m.-

"One hour and three minutes left untill the New Year!" Hamtaro, the happy cheerful leader cheered. The other hams cheered also. He took a great big sip from his tea and put it down proudly, taking a deep breath.

In a corner of this small clubhouse was a group of four girls, Bijou, Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope. They spoke merrily amongst themselves about their New Year's resolutions. Sandy, the athletic valley girl of the group spoke, "My New Years Resolution is to like, improve my rythmic gymnastic skills." She twirled her baton in the air.

Pashmina, the scarf-loving soft-heart ham-girl, smiled at her friend and went next, "My New Years Resolution is to make my own new scarf. I've been working so hard on my sewing," She proved this by pointing at the new light blue ribbons Bijou wore on her cute bouncy pigtails, and at the new red ribbon Sandy wore on her unusual hamster tail, which had fur on it.

"Okwee, Okwee!...Okyoo," Penelope, the small hamster with the yellow blanket over her head, squeaked. She bounced up and down with joy.

"What did she zay?" Bijou, the French and stylish hamster asked.

"She said her New Years Resolution is to learn to speak," Pashmina translated. The girls laughed to themselves. Then the three turned to the only who hadn't said anything, Bijou.

"Like, what's your New Year Resolution Bijou?" Sandy asked, her eyes narrowing in suspision. "I bet it's to like, kiss Hamtaro." She smiled.

Bijou blushed furiously. She was continueously teased about her crush on Hamtaro, and it was always so embarrassing."Well a kiss eez new, and my New Years Resolution eez to expirence somezing new," she proclaimed. Sandy and Pashmina looked at eachother. They were both sure of what she wanted.

The girls were soon interrupted from their discussion as a certain ham-boy came by on his skateboard. Bijou and Pashmina began to blush knowing full well he was there to flirt, Sandy was furious.

"Hey there chickies, what's up? Only 58 minutes left until the New Year. Want to know what my New Year Resoltion is?" The girls didn't have a chance to answer, as Stan wrapped one arm around Bijou's waist and another around Pashmina's. "Well it's really quite the wish, I want a ki-"

"Like, now way Stan. You're not getting a kiss from either of them, their hearts are set on like other guys, so deal with it!" Sandy told her twin brother as she dragged himaway from the other two flushed girls. "And you've been drinking too much."

"Aw sis, c'mon! Just for once can I show my feelings to the world, to the two lovely ladies of this clubhouse!" He said it loud with passion, well just in a whiney way."and I don't drink too much! Howdy and Dexter do..."

Sandy let him go where Howdy and Dexter were arguing. "That's MY New Year Resolution Howdy. Shouldn't yours be to get a new apron, one that's not dirty!" Dexter yelled at his rival, who had the same resolution as him: To get a kiss from Pashmina.

"No! It MAH resoltution! Yours should be getting a new bow tie or somthin'!" They broke into a fight that gladly had Stan entertained for a while. They'd only begun drinking, it wouldn't be long untill something stupid happened.

-11:07 p.m.-

Snoozer, the always sleeping hamster turned to his side and smiled to himself, "Zuzuzu...my New Year resolution is to wake up....zuzuzu..."

Panda, Maxwell, Hamtaro, and Oxnard were all outside of the commotion of music and festive people. Panda connected one power outlet to another and smiled. "There, done. When you turn off the main lights in the clubhouse, all these smaller neon lights will come on." Hamtaro and Oxnard were in awe. In the tunnels, a row of lights went from the doorway into the clubhouse and out to the outside. Green and purple colors mixed together and they shown brightly. Panda's New Year Resolution was that the lights would work their magic at 12 o'clock midnight.

Oxnard thought of something and turned to Maxwell and Panda, "Can't the others see them inside? They are on, right?"

"No," Maxwell spoke. "These out here in the tunnels are on, yes, but inside, they're not. When the lights go off at 12 midnight, the neon lights will go on."

"Well I just got a New Year resolution!" Hamtaro said cheerfully. "And it's that I hope that some wonderful and miraculous things happen under those neon lights."

"Good one," Oxnard told him, taking a bite from his sunflower seed. He smiled, "I hope that somehow, I'll get a whole new stack of sunflower seeds! Maybe even more! Just a whole lot of them!" The three boys who've already told their resolutions turned to the bookworm hamster, Maxwell.

"Uh...well, I have one too..and it's that um..." He gulped and turned red, "Well, that..." His voice lowered, "That Sandy and I kiss for the first time..." His cheeks burned.

Hamtaro got a bit of a confused look, and Panda and Oxnard smiled happily for their friend.

-11:20 p.m.-

The music boomed louder as there was only 40 minutes left until New Years. Boss was on the second floor of the clubhouse, Cappy sitting next to him. He watched all the hams dance and drink tea so happily. He smiled. He was keeping an eye on the time and would be the one to turn off the lights when the clock stroke 12. Cappy endlessly ate and drank tea. He was so excited.

"I can't wait until New Years, my resolution is that Penelope takes off her blanket, I want to see her, what she looks like," Cappy blushed quickly realizing he just let out a secret. Boss laughed to himself. The young hamster with the cap covered his mouth, "You didn't hear that!"

"Don't worry about it Cappy, your secret's safe with me," Boss told him reassuringly. Cappy sighed with relief and took another sip of tea. "What's your New Year Resolution Boss?"

Boss thought for a while, "Well, it's a little complicated...um...not complicated just...hard. You see, what I want is for Bijou to like me, but I know that wont happen, so I instead hope she gets what she wants," Boss said. He sighed. He knew what Bijou wanted, or thought at least that it's what she wanted.

Cappy blinked, not knowing what to say, but he understood.

-11:32 p.m.-

Stan turned up the volume of the music. He was banging his head (he's a punk rocker! lol!) to the music.

("Ocean Avenue";by: Yellowcard)  
_there's a place off Ocean Avenure  
__where I used to sit and talk with you  
__we were both sixteen and it felt so right  
__sleeping all day; staying up all, niiiight_

Sandy sang along with the music and moved her body to the beat. Maxwell watched her taking a sip of his tea. Sandy grabbed his paws and came up close singing, "If I could find you now, things would get better," she let go and danced freely, her eyes sparkling, "We could leave this town and run forever, I know somewhere somehow we'll be together..."

_let your waves crash down on me  
__and take me away..._

Bijou moved her head to the music as Hamtaro came by her. Her got himself some tea and stood next to her. "Having fun?" He asked. Bijou shook her head 'yes'. Hamtaro smiled, he put his paw on the table and Bijou, without noticing put her paw on his. They both quickly took their paws away blushing.

_there's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
__we would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
__we were both eighteen and it felt so right  
__sleeping all day; staying up all niiight_

Howdy and Dexter stood next to eachother at the table. Howdy hiccuped and had a dizzy look to him. Dexter put his paw on the table and Howdy, noticing Bijou and Hamtaro, put his paw on Dexters. Dexter's eyebrow flew up and he turned to see who had the nerve to put their paw over his. "Ah! Howdy!" Dexter moved his paw away and punched him. Howdy flew to ground. Dexter was drunk to...

"Aw Dex...it was just a...hiccup...joke," Howdy said before passing out.

Pashmina sat in a corner with Penelope and Cappy playing hand (er...paw) games. She worked on her new scarf. Panda came over dancing, "Hey Pashmina, want to dance?" Pashmina looked up, she looked at her almost finished scarf, and then at the time, 11:35 p.m.

She smiled at Panda, "I'd love to," Pashmina put her scarf down and took Panda's paw. A new, slower song had started. Panda put his paws around Pashmina and she put hers around his neck.

("Take My Breath Away";by: Jessica Simpson)  
_watchin' every motion in this foolish lovers game  
__on this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame  
__turnin' and returnin', to some secret place inside  
__watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say,  
__my love...._

Pashmina loved this song, she smiled as the chorus came on. Softly she sang along, "Take my breath away, take my breath away. Watchin' I keep waiting still anticipating love, never hestitating to become the fated ones..." Panda smiled at her warmly.

_turnin' and returnin', to some secret place inside  
__watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say,  
__my love....  
__take my breath away, take my breath away..._

"Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away, when the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say...if only for today...I am unafraid," Bijou sang it to herself, awaiting someone to ask her to dance. She saw Hamtaro walking toward her...

"Erm...Bijou...w-w-would...," He gulped, "Would you like to d-d-dance w-w-"

"Of course Boss," Bijou said, taking his paw and smiling at him. He put his paws around her nervously and she put hers around his neck. Hamtaro walked by them and smiled. They smiled back at him. For some reason, something felt wrong. Bijou danced with Boss with mixed emotions. Something had changed.

-11:55 p.m.-

"Five minutes 'til the New Year!" Stan said cheering. He passed sunflower seeds to everyone and drank more then usual. He shook his maracas around and danced merrily. Sandy slapped her forehead. Stan had spiked the tea bowl as Howdy and Dexter frequently went back to get more drinks and everytime they get more clunsy. There was anoth tea bowl that everyone drank from howevere, which wasn't spiked, thank goodness.

Sandy sat on a couch with Maxwell next to her. He held her paw as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was tired from so much dancing and needed a rest. Boss stood next to the light switch watching everyone. Panda watched Pashmina as she desperatly tried to finish her scarf before New Years. Cappy and Penelope sat side-by-side just waiting patiently. Howdy threw Dexter his sunflower seed and Dexter threw his back.

-11:57 p.m.-

Hamtaro stood next to Bijou. They both smiled at eachother. Oxnard was standing next to the closet, Snoozer behind him sleeping. He munched on a seed.

-11:58 p.m.-

Pashmina rushed quickly. Cappy and Penelope stood, they went over next to Oxnard where they could watch the clock tick. Stan stood on the second floor keeping the countdown. Boss slowly put his finger over the light switch.

-11:59 p.m.-

Howdy grabbed the tea bowl, Dexter grabbed the bowl of sunflower seeds. Pashmina put the finishing touches on her scarf. Stan stopped shaking his maracas, and began a countdown "10...9...8" everyone joined in. "7...6...5...4" Pashmian finished. "3...2..." _if only for today...I am unafraid _Bijou thought to herself as she approached a certain ham boy "...1!!!"

-12:00 a.m.- (HAPPY NEW YEARS! LOL) ((A/N: look for the New Years Resolutions that come true, lol))

This is when everyone went crazy and Hamtaro's New Year Resolution came true. Miracles happened under the neon lights after Boss shut off the lights. Howdy threw the tea up in the air getting everyone wet, Dexter threw the sunflowers seeds up getting them all over the place. Oxnard jumped up and down with joy, but with the one seed on the ground, he slipped on it. Cappy who was jumping happily too tripped over Oxnard, causing Penelope to trip and lose her blanket. Oxnard had tried to get up and found the door knob of the coset, accidently opening it and sending tons of sunflower seeds flowing out of the closet.

"Penelope!" Cappy yelled, seeing Penelope without her blanket. An adorable little hamster girl with dark brown fur and a white belly, much like Maxwell. She blushed hurrying to get back her blanket. In the comotion of everyone cheering and in the darkened clubhouse, Oxnard was barely heard yelling "Snoozer woke up!" As Snoozer was the one to help Oxnard back up again.

Pashmina stood and hugged Panda tightly finishing her scarf. She blushed madly when Panda wished her a happy new year and gave her a kiss on the cheek. At the strike of midnight, Sandy threw her arms around Maxwell, taking him by surprise and kiss him full on the lips. He kissed her back happily, a nice sweet and gentle kiss, as they fell over on the couch smiling at eachother with pure joy wishing eachother a happy new year. Their first kiss, Maxwell was very happy. Pashmina went up and gave the drunken Howdy and Dexter a peck on each of their cheeks and wished them both a Happy New Year. They blushed and melted.

_If only for today, I am unafraid..._

Bijou stood on her toes and leaned up to kiss the nearest ham boy on the lips, softly. He responded back by putting his paws around her and kissing her back. _Well a kiss eez new, and my New Years Resolution eez to expirence somezing new, _Bijou thought to herself. The kiss broke and Bijou looked into the other ham's eyes. She had expirienced something new, and it wasn't the kiss. It was her emotions towards him, and how she'd realized that she loved the ham she had just kissed."Zank you Boss, happy new year," She said quietly as she stepped back into the crowd before the lights came back on. Boss smiled to himself. How had he seen that coming?...._Happy new year to you too Bijou..._

And to think that all of this happened in one minute...

------------------------------

-1:15 a.m.-

Of course, as the New Year went by, everyone got tired and sat out sleeping or talking quietly. Stan seemed to have been the only to go without a New Year Resolution come true. He was sprawled on the couch sleeping away, drunkenly, dreaming more then likely about girls. He was sure to have a hang over the next day. Bijou and Pashmina giggled to themselves as they approached him slowly. They had a countdown much like the New Year one, "5...4...3...2...1!"

Both girls held him down and planted kisses on his face. Stan awoke startled, and smiled dreamily to himself when they both finished and walked away giggling. He dropped back on the couch and smiled going back to sleep. "You're a lady's ham Stan..." he said to himself yawning. "yep...a lady's ham...happy New Year buddy..." He fell back asleep.

A Perfect New Year for all.

**End**

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone ejoyed it! Lol, surprised by the ending? Yes, hamster's drinking alcohol, lol. I shoulda put some smoking. Eh, it's good wholesome fun, lol. I'm prepared for flamers, it's just B/B, not the end of the world, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! Happy New Year!

_**2005!!!! :D**_


End file.
